


Snowflakes

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and August share their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another fluffy holiday drabble.

They strolled down the sidewalk silently; the noise from Granny’s dying down as they moved further away from the party. It had been a good night; he’d gotten to know Mary Margaret a bit more, watched Ruby charm the poor tow truck driver who had never stood a chance, and did his share of flirting with the woman next to him.  
  
The entire night had consisted of shared longing looks from across the room, small intimate and hesitant touches, all while doing their best not let anyone know about their secret romance. Was it a romance? He wasn’t entirely certain. They’d been on a few dates, sure, and they spent nearly every day together, but with Emma he never knew what to expect.  
  
He had feelings for her and he suspected she felt the same but there was only one way to be sure.  
  
He reached down and after a moment of hesitation, took her hand in his. Emma flinched, surprised by the sudden contact. She gave him a shy smile and grasped his hand in return. He bit his lip, trying not to grin and linked their fingers together as they continued towards her place.  
  
The walk was a short one and when they stood in front of her building he found he wasn’t ready to leave her yet.  
  
“I had a good time. Thank you for inviting me.”  
  
Emma shrugged and avoided his gaze.  
  
“Granny would have invited you anyway.”  
  
August tilted her chin so she would look at him.  
  
“But _you_ did.”  
  
He trailed his thumb over her chin before running it over the corner of her mouth. He stepped closer to her, without thinking, his eyes glued to her plump lips.  
  
“Yeah, I guess…” she trailed off as she leaned into his touch. She turned her head slightly and pressed her lips to the inside of his palm. August took another step towards her and moved a hand into her hair. She leaned up as he moved down to capture her lips with his.  
  
It was the first kiss they’d shared and it was perfect. He pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved one hand down to hold her small waist and deepened the kiss. She tasted of egg nog, tainted with the sweet tang of rum. She whimpered against his lips as he lazily teased her tongue with his own.  
  
He drew her closer still, wanting her pressed firmly against him, when something wet touched his cheek. He reluctantly broke the kiss and looked up to find that it had begun to snow.  
  
 _Maybe this means her mother approves_ , he thought as a smile spread over his face. He gingerly thumbed her cheek. With the glow of the streetlamp and the snow falling down around her she reminded him of an angel; she looked every bit the part of a storybook princess.  
  
“We should get you inside.”  
  
“Yeah…you have to walk home. I don’t want you catching a cold.”  
  
He debated making a joke about staying with her ‘for his health’ but he tipped her chin towards him again and kissed her instead. She moved her fingers into his hair and groaned in protest when he broke away from her. He took her gloved hand and kissed the back of it.  
  
“Goodnight, Emma.”  
  
She bit her kiss-swollen lip and nodded.  
  
“Goodnight, August.”  
  
She gave his hand a squeeze before leaving him. He watched her go with a small sigh, already missing her. When she reached the door, she turned to gaze upon him once more. He gave her a small wave, eliciting a smile from her. She gave him a wave in return before disappearing behind the door.  
  
August tucked his hands into his pockets and headed back to Granny’s in the snow, with visions of Emma dancing in his head.


End file.
